A Different Chloe
by Wolf9lucky
Summary: Not the same Chloe from the show or book. This is a different verson...more summerary inside...


_**Ok I love The Nine Lives of Chloe King but some times Chloe King pisses me off! **_

_**This idea popped into my head the other day and I just had to write it down. **_

_**I do not Own The Nine Lives of Chloe King if I did...things would be different!**_

_My name is Chloe King and my life is not my own, or so they tell me! Who knew that a little girl adopted from the Uknaine by a US Military family would need up saving a race of people. But I am getting a head of myself. I should maybe explain before we got any further._

My name is Chloe King. I was born September 19th 1995. I was adopted from the Uknaine when I was two. I don't remember my birth parents but my adopted ones were the best! Marc and Lori King were the best parents a girl could ask for. My father was a Major Gernral in the US Army and my mom was a ballerina turned ballet teacher when she got older. My parents had a son named Taylor but were unable to have any another childern after that. But my mom really wanted a girl. So...they adopted me! lol My father was stationed in the Uknaine and he found me. The adoptation took a while to go through but in the end they got me.

I was adopted at two by then Taylor was five. And boy did he let me know I was his "little" sister. But I don't think two siblings have ever been closer. He was my best friend. Being a military family, we moved Alot! So all we had was each other. But I wouldn't have changed it for the world. By the time I was seven I had already been to or lived in five different countries. I knew how to speak three different languages and my mom was teaching me ballet.

My father was finally stationed back in the states when I was twelve. By then I had seen over half of Europe and I was ready to see this USA that my family had talked so much about. We ended up moving to Seattle Washington and let me tell you it was beatiful.

I became really involved in the music program where I sang and danced in not only choir but show choir, my ballet background helped me out alot.

Sure my family and I fought at times when we didn't see eye to eye but they were my family and I loved them. But on February 27th 2009 it all changed.

I hadn't been feelling well so I ended up staying home that night when my brother had a basketball game. My mom offered to stay home with me but I knew my brother wanted her there so I told her to go. I was asleep on the couch when there was a knock at the door. A police officer was there and he informed me that my family had been killed in a car accident, a drunk driver had hit them in a head on collition. Taking all three of them away from me. I don't remember much after that. I blacked out.

When I came to I found that my cousin Quinn and my Uncle Kenny had arrived from San Francisco. I had only met my uncle and cousin a few times, Dad was always busy and we moved so much of course, but my uncle and cousin were the only family I had left now. My parents' will stated that if any thing were to happen to them Taylor and I were to live with Uncle Kenny. But I guess it would just be me living with them.

My Uncle Kenny was my dad's older brother, when my dad left and joined the army, my uncle stayed in San Francisco to help run the family resturant. He married his high school sweetheart, Michelle and they had Quinn.

One night when Quinn was six Michelle was making dinner, she put the dinner in the oven and sat down on the couch and fell asleep. Quinn had gone to take a bath. Niether heard the smoke alarm go off. Michelle didn't hear Quinn screaming, she didn't hear any thing.

The firefighters were about to get both Quinn and Michelle out but Quinn was the only one who survived. The doctors later told Uncle Kenny that Michelle had, had a stroke, some thing very uncommon for a 38 year old but it did happen. Quinn survived was but was heavily burned, 2nd degree burns covered 1/3 of her body including the right side of her face. It's been ten years so the burns of course have heeled but they scared. The burns being so close to the lips and eyes the doctors feared they would do more damage then good. So Quinn learned to live with the scars and the laughter.

After the funerals Uncle Kenny and Quinn brought me to San Francisco to their two story house. Quinn and I were able to have seperate bedrooms but shared a bathroom. Life with Quinn and Uncle Kenny was difficult at first. I was so angery at the world for taking my family away from me that I wasn' the easiest person to live with. Quinn finally had enough me slamming my door and listening to angry music all the time. She sat me down we talked. She told me she understood want it was like to lose a loved one and that I had every right to be angry but I had to stop taking out on them. I cried on her shoulder that night and we've been best friends ever sense.

Quinn introduced me to my now other best friend, Curt. Curt is a fun loving crazy guy who can make you laugh till your side hurts. I can talk to him about any thing! Even guys...see Curt is gay. I was actually the first person he ever told. I was honored that he trusted me so much; that was two years ago now.

A few weeks ago I turned sixteen and my life changed again. Not only did I find out at I'm a whole different species but I'm "Special" even in this. I am what the Mai (oh that is what my race is called by the way) (We are the desends of Baset- not truely human and not truely god.) So as I was saying even to the Mai I am special, I'm who they call the Uniter. I am ment to unite the Mai with the human race. Fun job huh? Well there's some thing else too...there are people after me, called the order, who don't want the Mai to unite with human in fact they well do any thing in their power to make sure that it doesn't happen. Including Killing me!

I was pushed off a town the day I turned sixteen and I died. The thing is I didn't stay died! I came back to life. That's why the Mai think I'm the Uniter. "Nine lives to live and nine lives to indore:" Great!

So sense I have crazy people after me the Mai have assigned me Protecters. Alek and Jasmine, cousins and the only Mai that are my age that live in San Franicisco. Jasmine is quite but knows how to fight, let me tell you! She could kill you in a second and you wouldn't know what hit you! Alek on the other hand is any thing But Quite! He's what I call a pain in the butt! He's loud and rude! He's picked on my friends for years and when I seen at school with them he picked on em too. Though I didn't get a nickname- The jurk calls Curt, Pansy to his face! And calls Quinn scareface! I almost decked him for that one. And now I have to trust him to keep me safe? That's just Great!

I have no idea how I am going to do this. Unite the Mai with humans but I know that I have three guardian angels looking out for me so all I can do is try.

My name is Chloe King. I was a Proud Army Brat who got to have the best parnets and brother in the world, even for a short time! Who got to see most of the world in such a short time. Now I have a Great uncle, cousin, and best friend who I would lay down any of my lives for. They are my family now I will do any thing to keep them safe! I now have a new friend/protecter who is teaching me to fight and protect those I live. And another protecter who is a pain in the butt! He and Jasmine are a package deal so if I want her...I have to have him. GREAT!

My name is Chloe King. I am Mai and I am the Uniter. This is my story...are you ready for it?

_**So? What do you think? I wrote it like in Dairy formate just to intorduce every thing. It wouldn't be written like this. It's just the intor...let me know what you think...but please be nice? (:**_


End file.
